Not What I Expected
by TheMusicalOtaku
Summary: Mikoto didn't know just what to expect when she and her cousin Kentaro started at DWMA. She certainly didn't expect to fall in love with the neurotic son of Shinigami-sama, Death The Kid! KidxOC Rated T just in case!
1. Introduction

Intro

I wasn't quite sure what to expect when I started at Death Weapon Meister Academy (otherwise known as DWMA). In fact, I felt certain that I would be very much out of place there. I mean, sure, I was a meister, and my cousin Kentaro and I worked pretty well together, him being my weapon and all, but there was no way we would ever capture enough souls to turn him into a Death Scythe! When I first tried to wield him in weapon form (a sword), our souls were _completely_ out of balance, and I could barely lift him. And sure, it got better with time, but the other students were bound to be more advanced than us. However, despite my insecurities, there was no escaping it.

"C'mon, Miko, we're gonna be late!" Kentaro whined, pounding on the bathroom door. "Do you seriously want to be late for our first day?"

"Just give me a second!" I growled, dragging my hairbrush through a snarled knot at the base of my skull. I set the hairbrush next to the sink, and smoothed my hands over my long straight waterfall of auburn hair. I combed my fingers quickly through the bangs that just barely grazed the eyebrows above my celery-green eyes, straightened my short-sleeved purple button-down shirt and black pleated skirt, then nodded, satisfied with the somewhat professional image I now presented.

"Miko, nobody's going to care about what your hair looks like, move your ass!" He kicked the door in frustration.

"I told you not to call me that!" I burst out of the bathroom, nearly flattening Kentaro's face with the hard wooden surface of the door. "We're not seven anymore, call me by my full name, please. It's Mikoto." I'd been trying to shake off his nickname for me for the past year, but to no avail. Being only a few months older than me, he often referred to me as his 'baby cousin', and insisted on calling me by what he claimed was a 'cuter' name for me. "If you're so worried about being late, let's get a move on."

"Fine, let's go…_Mikoto_." He emphasized the name, rolling his dark brown eyes. I cracked a smile, and looped my arm through his, and together we set off for our first day.


	2. Chapter 1: Asymmetrical?

((Author's Note: I promise that, after this chapter, this story will get better. This and the intro are more of a way for me to set the scene than anything. Hang in there!))

Chapter 1

Kentaro dragged me along toward the school, and my earlier anxiety began to resurface.

"Wait, Kentaro..." I started, biting my lip, any and all confidence out the window. "I don't think I can do this, we don't belong here!" He shot me a look that was a mixture of irritation and disappointment.

"Miko- _Mikoto_, we definitely belong here, so shut up and just be the hard worker you always are, and you'll be fine." He ruffled my hair, much to my dismay, and continued to drag me along as I attempted to fix it. "Pick up the pace; we're going to be late." I sighed, but complied and began walking faster. We made it to our first class without being late, and took our seats.

When the teacher came rolling in on his chair and fell over backwards, crashing into the ground, my jaw dropped. I quickly glanced around at my fellow students to see if anyone would say anything, but they all acted as if this was business as usual. The man stood up, apparently alright, and I noticed that he was completely covered in zigzag stitches. And was that…a screw sticking out of his head? Kentaro looked as dumbstruck as I was.

"Good morning, students." The man grinned as though he was very excited about something. "For those of you who may not know me," Here his eyes, behind a pair of glasses, fell on Kentaro and me. "I am Dr. Stein. Unfortunately, I couldn't find any specimens for us to dissect today, so we will just be doing a review of the material." I sighed with relief, sinking back into my chair. I wouldn't do too well with a dissection, being as squeamish as I am. Kentaro would love something like that though.

I rested my chin in my hand, allowing everything around me to fade to a blur as Dr. Stein droned on about something. After a long stint of daydreamy peace, the hairs on the back of my neck prickled. I sat up straighter in my seat, frowning. I felt certain that someone was watching me. I glanced around in search of the culprit, and my eyes met a pair of yellow ones that were watching me very intently. I felt heat rush to my face as I desperately tried to recall if there was something amiss about the way I looked. Maybe my hair was still messed up from with Kentaro ruffled it? Yeah, that had to be it. The guy who was watching me didn't look away, even though I'd caught him.

At a closer inspection he was kind of cute, which made this whole situation worse. He was a bit unusual though, with black hair that had horizontal white stripes, but only on one side. The most curious thing about him was his expression. He didn't look curious, or like there was something wrong with my hair. Instead, he had the look that someone gets when they have OCD and something is out of its place. I broke our eye contact, my face still flushed, and focused on the teacher again.

Later, as we were filing out of the classroom, I saw him talking to two blonde girls in cowboy hats, one tall and one short. He was flailing his arms about frantically, and I thought I heard him say something like "It was _so asymmetrical_!". What could he have been talking about? I would have stayed to find out, but Kentaro grabbed my elbow and tugged me out of the room. Who _was_ that weird guy?


	3. Chapter 2: An Unexpected Haircut

Chapter 2

The next day, as Kentaro was hounding me to get out of the bathroom so we wouldn't be late, I decided to see if maybe he knew who that guy had been.

"Hey, Kentaro," I called from inside the bathroom as I forced my brush through my hair. "Did you see that guy yesterday with the weird striped on just the left side of his hair?"

"What, you mean Death the Kid?" He replied. "What about him?" Death the Kid, huh? What a name.

"Well, who is he, exactly?" I finger-combed my bangs.

"You seriously don't know?" Kentaro asked incredulously. "He's Shinigami-sama's son!" I flung the door open to face him with an expression of shock.

"Are you kidding me?" I demanded. "He has a _son_?" Kentaro nodded slowly.

"Um, yeah, that's what I just said…" He sighed. "Come on, let's get going." He turned to go, and I followed, all the while wondering about Kid and what on earth he'd been staring at yesterday.

We were lucky enough to avoid a dissection again with the seemingly scalpel-happy Dr. Stein, leaving me free to zone out in class. Thanks to this, the class went by reasonably quickly, and, as my attention began to come back into the room and I prepared myself to stand up, I realized Kid was walking over to me where I sat. I froze, not wanting to get up and leave now at the risk of seeming rude. When he reached me, he stopped directly in front of me, an intense, solemn expression on his face.

"Um, hi…?" My pitch rose at the end, making it sound more like a question that a friendly greeting. He didn't respond, he just narrowed his eyes, and pulled out a pair of scissors. My eyes widened, and I glanced around to see if anyone would help me, should he fly into a murderous rage and attempt to kill me with said pair of scissors. "What the-"

"Shh!" He cut me off, holding up his hand as if gesturing for me to be silent. He studied me for a moment more, then leaned forward, took his scissors, and very purposefully snipped off a small piece of my bangs. His intense expression then softened into a look of relief, and he stood up straight, nodding thoughtfully. "Much better." He decided, then left to join the two blonde girls that he had been with yesterday. I simply sat there in shock, with Kentaro waiting for me to get up and leave with him. As Kid was standing with the girls, the taller one smacked him in the back of the head.

"What the heck were you thinking, Kid? You don't just go around cutting people's hair!" She berated him. My thoughts exactly. Alright, I decided. Later, I definitely needed to talk to this guy and find out what the _hell_ his deal was!


End file.
